Djinn Magic
by snowbaby921
Summary: Harry comes into an inheritance he never thought was possible and soon wishes that it never happened to him. He finds himself falling for someone he never thought would be a possibility but will another person let him end up having happiness or will he have to circum to this persons wishes. Couple different pairings. Slash. Non-con. AU Rated M for reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry to everyone that I took my other stories off the site. I am working on them and trying to get them finished. I got writers block on them and keep going back trying to figure out what to add. I will put them all up when they are finished. I can't believe I let the others go so long without adding new stuff. I hate having to wait to read other people's works that are not finished and having to wait forever for a new chapter, so I am sorry I did that to all of you. **

**Summary: Harry comes into an inheritance he never thought was possible and soon wishes that it never happened to him. He finds himself falling for someone he never thought would be a possibility but will another person let him end up having happiness or will he have to circum to this persons wishes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter but wish I owned some of the character's. **

**Warning: Slash, AU, Slight Abuse, Dub-Con, evil Dumbledore and ass Ron, Anything else let me know and I will add Thank you. **

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter, age sixteen, almost seventeen, sat on his bed at his Aunt and Uncle's watching the clock. He could never sleep that well when he was here and wished so badly that he could be at Ron's with everyone else. He knew that Voldemort was still after him, even after he weakened him yet again at the end of the school year. Everyone thought Harry was going to be able to kill him, having destroyed all the Horcrux's and having the elder wand, but that didn't happen.

Just as Harry was about to shoot of the killing curse to get rid of the snake like man once and for all he said something to Harry that made him lower his wand for a split second.

"Potter you are so much greater than your all mighty Dumbledore has told you, something else runs in your vein's that you know nothing about. He has been lying to you about so many things your whole life and here we are fighting each other when we should be fighting him together. Once you learn what this is, come to me." Then Voldemort shot a spell at Harry making Harry yell one back in return, not remembering what it was just knowing it threw Voldemort back and bleeding before the Dark Lord laughed and apperated away.

Harry tried not to think about what he was told during the battle but it rattled around in his brain everyday since then. He tried to think what could be different about him but he had no idea. He came to the conclusion that Voldemort was just lying to save his own ass and distract Harry.

Ten minutes to midnight a tapping sound was heard at his window making Harry turn and jump at the sound. No one had sent him anything other than Hermione since he came here this summer so he didn't know who it could be. He slowly stood up and went over to let the owl in, beautiful grey feathers and bright blue eyes flew past him and landed on his night stand, in her talons was a note.

Harry slowly reached over and grabbed the note from the bird and sat down on his bed. " Who are you from girl? Who would write me tonight?" He asked looking down at the rolled up parchment. It looked worn and old and he quickly opened it up needing to know who it was from.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I am writing this on the eve of Halloween and I know deep within me I will not be here after tomorrow night, I just hope my magic can protect you. No one knows exactly what I am, not even your father. Well sorry that is a lie, my Mother knows, well knew before she passed and made a wish with my stone to keep you safe. I just hope it works. _

_Now you are probably wondering what this big secret is and why I would keep it from even your father. Well our blood line goes back many generations with magic within our veins. Your Aunt, my sister wasn't granted with this so of course she doesn't know. That is the only way people think I am a witch, and further more you a wizard, but we are neither. _

_We are Djinn, also known to some as a Genie. However we have a small stone that we carry with us at all times and no lamps to be rubbed. On your Seventeenth Birthday, with which this letter should come shortly before, you will come into your Djinn inheritance. You will receive a stone, and a couple other changes to your body as well. I am so sorry my son that I can't be there to help you through this. _

_I could not let your father know in fear of him wanting the stone. I knew, know he loves me with all his heart but most humans and wizards can't stop the temptation of wanting to own a Djinn and having all their wishes granted. Please Harry safe guard your stone with your life. If some one was to get your stone they could make you do terrible things. We can't grant love or death, or bring someone back from the dead but everything else is up to be wished for. _

_We can't go against our "Masters" wishes, and will be tempted to be with them all the time and give them everything they want. You can be as far away from you Master as you wish, as long as they do not wish for you to stay right with them, and most masters do this to control the Djinn. _

_Even though I fight with the light side, there are many things that Dumbledore has lied about and he is who I fear. I have just learned many things in the last couple of days and unfortunately I can't get your father to see reason, Dumbledore has him brainwashed and believing everything he is told. _

_Stay on your guard and pick your friends carefully, those who you think are dark and against you are probably not. Trust certain people you never thought you would be able to son, find out what you can about those Dumbledore fears and why. Seek out Voldemort if he is still among the living, I know that sounds crazy, you think he is the one that kills us tomorrow night (please don't ask how I know I will die tomorrow, it's just I know I am not going to live past that night) and find out what he knows, believe what he says and I hope you are not the one to kill him as the so-called prophecy says. _

_Djinn also have mates, but most of us don't find them. I was lucky enough to find one in your father. Once we find our mates those are the only people we can conceive a child with, it insures that we only bring another Djinn into this world born from happiness and trying to keep us in the light, even though most people believe we are dark. _

_Most Djinn however don't find their mate because they end up having masters who won't let them bond with someone else. I hope this doesn't happen to you my son, I want you to have all the happiness you can get, including having a child. You can have either a male or female as a mate and if they are male you will be the one to be able to carry the child within you. I know this may freak you out but it is a special thing to do, so don't be afraid if you find that your mate is a male. _

_If you do end up loosing your stone to someone I hope they will allow you to be with your mate if you do find them, I pray that they will allow that to happen. Your stone can be transferred to one person to the next only if the master that has the stone willingly gives it to another, but once you are owned you can only be free if they willing wish you to be free. _

_There is no way to not be a Djinn, you have never been human or a wizard and never will be. The magic in you that allows you to hold a wand is from the Djinn, you are able to use magic with out your wand but I wouldn't, then people will ask questions until they have answers. I love you son, Happy Birthday and please forgive me for not being there and not having anyone to show you the way._

_Remember please read as much as you can about our kinds, and please talk to Tom, Voldemort. He will explain everything to you. He doesn't know what we are but he is on the right side of this on going war. _

_I love you My son_

_Love forever and always your mother._

Harry had tears running down his face as he put the letter down. He couldn't believe this. He was some sort of freak even worse then he was before. No magic in him was wizard magic but this Djinn magic. He had a mate somewhere and could have a child. He would always be fearing of being owned by someone or more than one someone and he prayed it wasn't someone that wanted him dead.

He didn't know what to do. He looked at the letter again and tucked it into the photo album he had of his parents, knowing no one would find it there and figure out what he was that way. He didn't know who he could trust now, who he should listen to. What the hell was going on that his own mother wanted him to go to Voldemort. Why the hell did she so freely call him Tom. What the hell was...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry screamed, cutting off from his thoughts, as a pain rippled through-out his body. Moments later he was knocked out, blackness taking over everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the first chapter. My friend gave me this idea, her and being obsessed with Genie's. She even gave me the pairing and I hope she likes this story when she reads it once I start posted. I will write as often as I can and post what I have everyday when my writing for the day is done, So it could just be one chapter, might be a couple I will never know until I stop writing. **

**Chapter 2:**

Harry awoke the next morning to his Aunt yelling to him to wake up from downstairs. He slowly rolled over and placed his feet on the floor, coldness running up his feet and legs. He looked over and saw the photo album sitting next to his feet and remembered the letter from the night before. Everything swam back into his mind and he started to cry yet again. It seemed like one thing or another was trying to run his life for him, now it was this Djinn stuff.

"Boy you better get down here and start breakfast before I take my belt to your hide." His Uncle screamed from downstairs making him jump from his thoughts and wipe the tears from his eyes. He opened his door to yell down.

"Taking a shower." And ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He stopped in front of the mirror and held his breath before looking up. He gasped when he saw his eyes. The green was brighter and he had a tint of grey around the edges and his hair now had a red tint to it and it was longer and wavy, going down into his eyes. He slowly took his clothes off and saw that he was a little taller and his muscles were more defined, even though he still looked a little too skinny.

He turned around and saw a small green flame tattoo on his right shoulder blade, the flames seemed to be alive and it captivated him. Shaking his head of his thoughts he stepped into the shower and washed, when he jumped out he almost fell and lifted one of his hands to stop himself on the sink as the other hand opened up and a green stone appeared.

"What the?" He closed his hand again and the stone vanished, he did thins a couple more times, opening his hand for the stone to appear and closing it for it to vanish again.

"At least I know how to get my stone out, now just to prevent it from doing it on it's own all the time." He stated to him self as he got dressed and made his way downstairs.

He came up short on the bottom step when he saw Dumbledore standing at the front door waiting for him. He turned to see his Aunt and Uncle standing in the living room door way scowling at the old man.

"Harry, my boy, go grab your things and get ready to go." Dumbledore stated looking at Harry.

"Where are we going?" He asked curious, his mothers words ringing into his ears.

"We are going to the Weasley's, you will be staying there until you go to school." Harry nodded his head and ran up the stairs as he heard yelling coming from behind him. Ignoring it all he went to grab his wand but stopped, remembering something else his mom had said in her letter.

He looked around the room and waved his head and couldn't help the laugh the bubbled up from him as he saw all his things fly across the room and into his bag, everything shrinking to fit and his wand fly into his hand. He smiled to himself and walked back down to leave with Dumbledore.

Moments later he found himself outside of the Burrow and couldn't help the feeling of dread that encircled his very being. He felt like running from this place he used to feel that was his home and run from the people he used to think of as his family. He shook the thoughts from his head and followed Dumbledore into the house.

He was instantly ganged up on with hugs from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and finally Ginny, feeling rather uncomfortable from all of them. He was assaulted with everyone talking to him at once and giving him an instant headache.

"We are so glad you are alright, we didn't know how you were faring at your relatives." Hermione.

"Hey mate glad you are here time to catch up on everything you have missed and talk about how you didn't get to kill the Dark Lord, how did you miss that shot?" Ron.

"We can catch up and try us again Harry." Ginny said making him feel sick to his stomach about being with her again, thanking everything in him that he knew she wasn't his mate.

"Harry Dear let's get you some food." Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry can you explain this item to me." Mr. Weasley said holding up a Muggle item.

"Please Stop!" Harry Yelled looking between everyone and running from the room and up the stairs to where he knew he would be sleeping. He could hear everyone yelling at each other downstairs and threw a pillow over his head trying to block them all out.

It felt like hours that he was left alone when a knock sounded on the door and he said for who ever it was to come in, sighing in relief that it was Hermione. He smiled up at her as he sat up on the bed and placed the pillow in his lap. She sat down next to him on the bed and hugged him.

"Harry are you alright?" She asked with true concern in her voice.

"Yes, No. I can't tell you right now Hermione I'm so sorry. It's just everyone down there was just so overwhelming to me I had to get out of there." He stated.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I know they can be a lot at times but they care for you." She stated.

"Are you sure? Are you really sure, because sometimes I just think they are all using me for something. Dumbledore as his tool, Ron for popularity and fame, Ginny for my name and stopping at nothing to try to be with me, Mr and Mrs. Weasley for something. Hermione you seem to be the only one out of everyone who is my true friend." Harry said as he stared into her eyes.

"I never knew you felt like that. I don't know what to say except that of course I am your true friend, I don't care what your name is or what you can or can't do. I will always be here for you Harry no matter what." She hugged him again and he didn't want to let her go.

"Please don't tell anyone what I said, I don't want anyone being angry or upset with me." He said.

"I promise Harry. Just talk to me when ever you need to and I will keep it to myself always." She smiled as she left the room and leaving him to his thoughts once more.

The next couple of weeks flew by fast. Harry tried to keep to himself as often as he could or sit alone with Hermione and just talk about anything they could think of. He so wanted to tell her everything about being a Djinn but he always remembered what his mother said about people not being able to control wanting to own him.

When it was time for the train ride he couldn't have been happier. He quickly found a compartment by himself and locked the door, not expecting someone to actually break the wards and come in as Draco Malfoy just did. He sat staring at the blonde and wanted to just run out of the room as quickly as he could. He saw Draco start to walk towards him and held out his hand, hating him self the moment he did it and saw the green stone pop out and land into his open palm.

He looked from the stone to Draco's face and tried to quickly close his hand when Draco snatched it with his seeker reflexes and was holding it gently in between his fingers.

"Well I never thought I would see this ever in my life and to think it's yours Potter." Draco looked up from the stone and was smiling at Harry.

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry said as he tried to take the stone back but found he couldn't even grab it. Yelling at him self for being so stupid, not even at school yet, not even a whole month of being a Djinn and he was already owned by Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think I will Harry." Harry was startled by his first name coming from Draco's lips and sat back down, head in hands and trying not to cry.

"So when did you find out you are Djinn Harry?" Draco asked when he sat down across from him.

"On my Birthday. Why won't you just give it back to me, please?" He begged cringing at his words.

"I rather like the idea of you having to grant me wishes. Now what should I have you do first?" Draco smirked.

"Draco please, why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"You are my enemy, trying to kill my Lord, who you believe to be evil, why would I now want to be doing this?" Draco stated.

"Fine. If this is how you are going to be I have one request, well two." He stated.

"I'll consider them, what are they?" Draco sat back and crossed his legs, gently holding the stone.

"I don't want anyone knowing of this please, Obviously I have to do anything you want but could you please not tell people why, maybe say we have a truce or something. Second I want to have a meeting with Voldemort." Harry tried not to laugh when he saw Draco's mouth drop open for a split second before he composed himself again.

"I think we can arrange something for the first request, as long as you don't try to fight anything. About the second, why do you want a meeting with him for?" Draco asked.

"My mother wrote me a note I received explaining what was going to happen on my birthday and she stated some things in this note about who I should and shouldn't be trusting, telling me to seek out Voldemort for answers, so I wish to do just that. If you will help me." Harry replied.

"I will do my best to see what I can do. Right now I wish for you to kiss me in show of our alliance." Draco smirked and for the first time Harry felt what it was like to do something you didn't want to do. His magic pulled him across the compartment and in front of Malfoy, making him kneel down and place his hands on either side of Malfoy's head as he said "As you wish Master" and then kissed him.

He didn't like the feeling and knew that Malfoy wasn't his mate, thanking Merlin yet again. He didn't like the feeling of Malfoy picking him up and placing him to straddle his lap as they kissed, Malfoy's hands roaming over his body and making him cringe. When they parted Malfoy was smiling.

"I have wanted to do that forever, now I can do it when ever I want."

"No. I don't want."

"I wish for you to kiss me when ever I ask you to, I wish for you to act as if you are my boyfriend and be happy about it. I wish for you to love me." Draco stated.

"The first two are granted, I however can't grant myself or anyone to love you. I can't grant killing anyone or bringing someone back from the dead. I will be forced to act like I am happy about us together in front of others but I will not act like it when we are alone. I hate you Draco, I hated you before and I hate you even more now that you are making me do this." Harry lifted himself off Draco's lap and walked out of the compartment, only to be stopped a couple feet and turned around.

Draco smirked past him and started to kiss him. He wanted to pull away but he could feel the magic making him comply to the wish. He felt Draco pull him closer and hold onto him tightly as he ravished his mouth and finally let him go.

"I will see you later Harry." With a quick peck on Harry's lips Malfoy was gone, making Harry turn around and come face to face with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"What the hell was that?" Ron stated.

"Draco and I talked." Harry stated.

"That didn't look like talking Harry. Why were you snogging him? I thought we were going to get back together, when are you into guys, when are you into Malfoy?" Ginny asked tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"I never said we were going to be back together Ginny. Draco and I talked and figured somethings out that is all you need to know." Harry stated and tried to walk away, Ron stopped him and punched him in his face, making him fall back and land on the ground, Hermione rushing to his side.

"Ron why did you punch him for?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"He made my sister cry, and kissing the enemy, he's gone dark I'm telling you. I think he let Voldemort go, the snake said something to him right before and I think Harry just let him go." Ron spat out.

Harry just sat there not believing what he was hearing. He wouldn't have never let Voldemort go back then, not at the time, at that time he thought he was the bad guy after all. He just shook his head and stood up, looking Ron right in the eyes before shaking his head and walking away. He didn't need this, he needed to get that meeting with Voldemort and he needed it now. He was off to find Draco and if he couldn't get this meeting he would talk to Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to be writing more today but found that I wanted to do this. **

**Chapter 3:**

Harry was struggling. He couldn't avoid Draco even if he tried. He felt when the other boy wanted him and he would quickly find him and feel like an idiot for it. No matter what he was doing, as long as he wasn't in class, he would give in to the magic and find the other boy. He even waited outside of the Slytherin Dorms for Draco for two hours to come out one time. Draco looked stunned but smirked and kissed Harry right in front of everyone. Right now he found himself sitting next to Draco in the library, a week after school started, and feeling rather angry.

"Have you tried to get me that meeting yet Draco?" Harry finally snapped at the other boy.

"I have been trying. I wrote to my Father and have still not heard back yet." Draco continued to do his work ignoring Harry again.

"I'm going to Snape about this, He'll help better than you." Harry started to get up but felt a pull from his magic to sit back down, looking over to Draco he saw the stone in his hand and closed his eyes.

"I wish for you not to talk to Snape about anything to do with this or you wanting a meeting with Voldemort." Draco stated looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"Why? Why would you do that. I need to talk to him." Harry pleaded.

"And have Voldemort take you away from me if he finds out what you are, I don't think so Harry. You will however be coming to my house this weekend. Don't look so happy he won't be there. Father told me he will be out of the country having meetings for allies. There will be other Death Eaters there however so I wish for you to be on your best behavior and not seek any of their help to get your meeting." Draco put the stone away and kissed Harry again. "Oh Harry, I wish for you to come to my room tonight, right before curfew." He said as he gathered his things and walked away.

Harry banged his head on the table. Dread ran throughout his body just thinking of what Draco wanted to do tonight. He knew tomorrow he would be heading to Malfoy Manor with no protection and no allies. He sat in the library, skipping dinner and waited until his magic pulled him out of the room and towards Draco's. He past many students heading back to their dorms and when he reached the Slytherin common room he was let into it by Blaise who looked at him with worry in his eyes.

Harry nodded at Blaise and walked around the furniture and towards where his magic knew Draco would be located, without knocking he walked right into the other boys room and shut the door behind him. His eyes were wide when he saw Draco laying on his bed in nothing but boxers and felt his body freeze.

"No I will not do anything with you Draco. This is way to far even for you." Harry said and tried to leave but his feet stayed planted to the ground.

"Harry, I was just about to get dressed actually, you are saved tonight from the pleasure I was looking for. My Father has called me home early and you are coming with me. Go get your things and meet me back here." Before Draco could even get out of bed Harry waved his hand and his things appeared in front of him.

"Well that's helpful isn't it?" Draco asked getting his clothes on. "We will be leaving by Severus' floo. Let's go." Harry followed the other boy out of the room and towards Snape's quarters. Moments later after realizing Snape wasn't in the room Harry found himself standing in Malfoy manor with Lucius smirking at him.

"Well my son wasn't lying when he said Harry Potter would be joining him. May I ask Mr. Potter what your ties to my son are all of a sudden?" Lucius asked. Before Harry had a chance to answer Draco came up and held Harry's hand smirking at him and kissing him right in front of Lucius.

"We are together of course Father." Draco replied making Lucius scowl.

"I do hope you are joking son. You are not to be associating with another boy in this way." Lucius growled making Harry jump.

"It is my choice father and you no longer have a say over my life since I have become of age. Now we will be heading to my room and I will be down to talk about why you wanted me here a night early. I want to get Harry situated first." With that Harry felt himself pulled after Draco going up to his rooms.

"You will be sleeping with me and no where else while you stay here. No talking to anyone while alone and no wondering about the halls of the manor with out me with you. I will return once my father has talked to me." Draco kissed him again and left.

Harry only hoped Draco didn't tell his father the truth, but he wanted to get away from Draco. He realized the other boy didn't say I wish when he said he had to stay in the room so Harry tried to leave and look around, only to find out that his magic wouldn't let him. Apparently the owner of the stone didn't have to actually say the words as long as he gave an order Harry had to obey. He hated that even more. He heard a knock on the door and didn't reply, not knowing who it was. He looked up and locked eyes with the Death Eater that entered the room.

"My name is Rabastan and I was told to keep an eye on you by Lucius. He doesn't trust you and I can safely say neither do I. So why are you really Here Potter?" Harry couldn't speak. He was forbidden to talk to anyone when Draco wasn't around but he so badly wanted to talk to Rabastan, ask him to get Voldemort and tell him he wanted a meeting.

"Not talking are we Potter. Well I will stay right here until you speak." Harry found he didn't really mind that at all, staring at the older Death Eater and feeling those piercing blue eyes staring at him didn't freak him out at all. He saw paper and quill sitting on Draco's table and quickly ran over to write on it. Finding out that he could write what he wanted was heaven. He tried handing the paper to Rabastan but found out he couldn't, so he left the paper on the table and walked away.

"What did you write there?" Rabastan asked and walked over to the table, staring at the writing before looking at Harry. "You want a meeting with my Lord? Why?" He asked confusion showing on his face.

Harry pointed to the paper and Rabastan handed it to him with the quill when Harry was done writing again he placed the paper on the table.

"You need a meeting with him and have been banded by Draco from asking for one. Well I think the little brat will be rather upset if he finds this don't you?" Rabastan asked fear showing on Harry's face.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head." He stated as he held up his wand and burnt the paper. Harry felt himself relax after that but still looked at Rabastan for an answer.

"I will talk to My Lord and see what I can do. I will let you know what he says. I'm guessing you are going back to school with the brat on Sunday?" Harry nodded his head in confirmation and watched Rabastan leave, hoping he could get the meeting as soon as possible, in fear of what Draco was planning on having him do that night.

Several hours later and boredom setting in finally, Draco arrived back. Harry sat right up in the bed and went to move when Draco held his hand up and Harry felt the magic make him stay in place. Draco quirked a brow at this and moved closer to the bed while taking off his clothes. Harry watched with wide eyes and fear gripping him. He has never done this, never been intimate with anyone and he sure as hell didn't want his first time to be with Draco Malfoy and forced.

Draco finished taking stuff off and leaving his boxers on, Harry saw that his body was gorgeous but still didn't want to be doing anything like this with the other boy. The thought that his mate should be the only one to touch him so intimately crossed his mind and he moved further back against the bed.

"Harry I want you to take off your clothes." Draco stated and Harry felt his hand moving towards his shirt to lift it up and over his head, throwing it onto the floor and moving towards his pants.

"I guess I don't have to say I wish. Thankfully. It was getting a bit tedious." Draco laughed as he watched with hungry eyes as Harry's pants were thrown to the floor and his hands went to his boxers.

"Stop. I want to do that myself." Draco stated. "I also want you to comply with everything I am doing to you and want you to touch me also." Draco smiled as he moved onto the bed and over Harry.

Harry felt Draco's hands move his boxers off his hips and lifted his legs to get them off the rest of the way. He felt Draco place kisses on his collar and neck as his hand works Harry's cock trying to get it hard. Harry felt happy that it didn't abide with Draco's wishes and stayed soft with the touching.

Draco looked up from the kissing into Harry's eyes and told him to touch. Harry's hands flew to Draco's body, pulling him flush against his own and moving down to take Draco's boxers off. He closed his eyes as he threw the material onto the floor and felt Draco's cock rub against his own.

"Please Malfoy, don't do this, Please." He felt a tear slide down his face as Draco grasped both their cocks in his hand and began to pump them together.

"Gods you feel so good Harry, wanted you for so long now I get to have you all to myself. Flip over." Harry's body instantly obeyed Draco's command and as Harry's face hit the pillow he let out a long sob, tears cascading down his face.

Draco made quick work of placing a finger into Harry's ass, making Harry flinch from the pain and yell out likewise. Draco slowed his finger down and slowly worked Harry open adding another two fingers slowly and he worked his tongue wetting the hole with his saliva.

"Malfoy please stop. Stop stop stop." Harry chanted as Draco pulled his fingers out and knelt behind him, placing his hands on Harry's hips and lifting his body up so his ass was reachable. Harry closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the pain to come when Draco pushed himself into his body. Just as Draco lined himself up the door burst open making Draco jump back and Harry fall to the bed.

"Stop this instant Draco and move away from him." Harry heard from the door not knowing who it was and too ashamed to turn around to look. His body was still uncovered and he didn't want someone else to see him like this. "Potter get dressed and come with me." Was spoken but because of the magic Harry stayed where he was.

"He wants to stay here with me and not go with you." Harry heard Draco whisper to who ever was in the door.

"I don't care what he wants right now. He wanted a meeting with me and right now is all the time I have. Potter lets go." Harry now knew Voldemort was the one in the door and he was happy, actually happy the other man was there.

"Go Potter make sure you come back here when you are done with your meeting." He could hear the anger in Draco's voice but didn't care and grabbed his wand off the desk and quickly spelled his clothes back on, not wanting to do wand less and having Voldmort figure everything out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry there was no updates yesterday. I really wanted to but out heater was out and it was freezing in my place, hands were to cold to type but it is working now so here is another chapter. **

**Chapter 4:**

Harry kept his head down as he walked out of the room and followed Voldemort down the hall. Rabastan was with him and kept giving Harry side glances the whole way. Harry could feel something in him spark to life but he wasn't sure what it was or what it meant at this moment, and he really didn't care to analyze it. They walked for a couple of minutes before Voldemort walked into a room and kept the door open for Harry and Rabastan to follow.

Harry stopped right when he entered the room, not too sure what he was supposed to do. He watched as the other two took seats in the room and Rabastan patted the space next to him on the couch. Harry shuffled his feet for a couple of seconds before he moved and sat next to the older man. He waited until Voldemort talked before he even thought of speaking.

"Why did Rabastan interrupt my meetings saying you wanted to talk to me. He reassured me you were not going to try anything stupid." The Dark lord stated.

"I have a lot of questions I need answered. My mother seemed to think that you would be able to answer them for me." Harry continued to look at the floor as he spoke.

"Ah Lily Evans. I did always like her, shame she is dead." Voldemort said making anger flash behind Harry's eyes as his head snapped up.

"You killed her and you say it is a shame she is dead. If it is such a shame then why did you murder my mother?" He spat out with out thinking.

"I didn't kill your mother dear Harry, that was your loving Dumbledore who murdered your parents and gave you your scar. You can feel me through it from the magic your mother cast on you before she died, wanting you to seek me out."

"Then why did you try to kill me in the grave yard?" Harry replied.

"I didn't really try to kill you. I used you to bring me back and you attacked me first if you remember correctly. Harry if I wanted you dead you would've been dead that night, or rather the night your parents were murdered." Voldemort replied.

"I don't. I don't understand. Why would he lie to me, why would everyone lie to me?" Harry asked.

"They wanted, needed a weapon to come after me. The prophecy is fake. Dumbledore made sure Severus heard a false one to report to me. He needed a reason to kill your mother. She was with me in the end, understood everything Dumbledore was about and tried to get your father to listen. The man was too stubborn for his own good and Lily didn't want to leave him. If she would've brought you and came here for protection she would still be alive today." Voldemort stated.

"So what happens now. I don't understand anything any more. I want to go back to school and get back to my life and forget everything. I want to be normal but that will never happen again Draco won't..." Harry stopped right there, fear showing in his eyes as he stopped talking.

"Draco won't what Harry?" Rabastan asked from next to him, concern on his face.

"He won't let me go." Harry knew telling these people this information was surly going to get him in trouble but he just didn't know what else to do. He stood up and walked towards the door ready to leave when it popped open showing Draco.

"Don't say another word Potter. I know what you were saying I heard it all. Go to my rooms." Harry flushed and walked past the blonde not even looking back towards the other men in the room. He knew he was now Draco's and nothing was going to change.

"Mr. Malfoy what has gotten into you. Mr. Potter was here to talk and I think I am the one in charge here." Voldemort stated.

"Yes My Lord. I understand that. But Harry is mine and he will listen to what I say. Good day My Lord." Draco turned and was about to leave when Rabastan grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Dear Nephew, what do you mean Potter is yours?" He asked.

"You are not really my Uncle, now let go of my arm." Draco ripped his arm out of the other man's grip and was about to leave again when he felt a spell come over him and made him sit down instead.

"I command you Mr, Malfoy to explain to me what you mean?" Voldemort ordered. Draco felt himself talking with out wanting to, spilling everything he knew about Harry and showing them the stone. Rabastan's hand started moving towards the object but Voldemort grabbed it in his hand first.

"Interesting. This will ensure that Harry is on our side and not running back to tell Dumbledore everything. I don't think he believed anything I told him. You may leave now Draco" Voldemort let the spell off of Draco and watched as the fuming boy left the room.

Up in Draco's room Harry laid on the bed and screamed. His magic was shifting and he realized he now had a different Owner. What the hell did Draco do, who now owned him. He didn't even want to think about it. His magic was pulling him somewhere and he knew he would find out who his new owner was. He followed the call and realized he was heading back to where Voldemort and Rabastan were and he started to cry.

He didn't believe one thing of what the man had told him about his mother. There was still so much he needed to know and to understand. He just didn't think that his mother would have stayed with his father when there was a chance to protect herself and stay with him. He opened the door and knelt down on the floor.

"You called Master?" He said with out looking up, not wanting to know which of these men now owned him.

"Harry come sit." Voldmort said and Harry felt himself moving, now knowing he was his new master, and fearing what was going to happen.

"So it is true, you are Djinn?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes Master." Harry replied seeing Rabastan's face turn red with anger and not understanding why.

"You have to obey everything I say then?" The man asked.

"Yes Master, However I can't grant love, death or bringing someone back to life. Everything else you wish is yours." Harry replied.

"Did Draco fuck you?" Voldemort snapped.

"No. He was about to before you came into the room." Harry stated with relief.

"Have you ever been with anyone before, Male or Female?"

"No Master. Never" Harry wasn't sure where this was going but he didn't like that.

"Well we will have to change that." Suddenly he saw Rabastan stand up next to him and clench his fists before speaking.

"May I be dismissed My Lord. There are things I need to take care of." He asked.

"Yes of course Rabastan. Thank you for coming to get me for this meeting. You may take the rest of the week to your self, and get your anger under control again." Rabastan nodded and left quickly, making Harry feel like he just lost something.

"That one and his anger problems. He needs to find someone to settle with and take his anger out on. I've tried to find him a nice Mud Blood to take his aggression out on but he refuses every time. Now Harry what to do with you."

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill me?" Harry stated.

"I did say that if I wanted you dead you would already be dead. I am still However the Dark Lord and have needs myself. You are forbidden from touching anyone else, telling anyone of my where about or anything you have found out or may find out while you are here. I trust you to go back to school and not be able to say or write anything to anyone about any of this information." He stated.

"Yes my Lord." Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"Now come over here and sit with me." The man said and Harry felt himself stand and walk over to Voldemort, placing himself on the other man's lap.

Voldemort wrapped his arm around Harry's small frame and lifted his other hand to his face, making Harry look into his red eyes. Harry felt disgusted, he didn't want to do this, didn't want any of this. Voldemort then placed his lips over Harry's and kissed him, Harry didn't respond, just sat there like a doll.

"Enjoy this." Voldemort said and Harry felt his body relax as his lips started to move against the other mans. He whimpered in despair as he felt a hand snake up his back and rub against his skin. Voldemort stopped kissing him and called come in, making Harry snap his head around to look at the door. He was concentrating so much on hating what was happening he didn't even hear the knock on the door. Both him and the man that walked into the room froze when they saw each other.

"Severus so good to have you here. What did you need?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord. Why is Potter sitting on your lap?" Severus asked with wide eyes.

"Why Severus he is my little Djinn. Just found this out today, he makes a great pet don't you think?" Voldemort said as he ran a hand up and down Harry's leg, getting right close to his cock in the process.

"I guess so My Lord. I just came to let you know that the other meetings are going according to plan. So far everyone is in agreement of joining your cause." Severus stated.

"That is great. We also have the support of Harry here, so we need not to worry. Everyone will know what I want to do soon enough and that Dumbledore is the one behind everything." Voldemort stated.

Harry just wanted to be alone with Severus, knowing he was a spy for Dumbledore. He wanted the other man to steal his stone and become his Master. That would be so much better than Voldemort any day of the week.

"Severus do not say anything about Harry here to anyone. I need you to watch over him for me for a few hours so I can close out my other meeting. Harry you behave and you can trust Severus with anything, he may be the only one you talk to about anything we have talked about. Go to him he will watch you." Harry felt himself get off Voldemort's lap but grabbed at the last minute and kissed.

"Severus take care of him and watch out for Mr. Malfoy, he may try to get Harry back into his possession." With that Voldemort was gone and Harry shifted from foot to foot waiting for Severus to talk.

The other man rushed up to Harry and turned him around a couple of times, trying to make sure Harry wasn't hurt, or worse. He held his breath the whole time and Harry wasn't sure what the other man was going to do.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Potter?" Severus asked as he held him at arms length. A hand on each of Harry's shoulders. Harry broke down and started to cry right then, making Severus usher him to the couch.

"I found a letter from Mom. It told me I was a Djinn. Did you know any of this?" He asked looking up at the other man.

"No." Severus replied.

"She told me to trust Voldemort, That he would know things about her death and dads death. I don't understand. Voldemort said Dumbledore was the one to kill them and give me this scar." Harry said parting his hair and showing his scar on his forehead.

"Yes. He was." Severus replied.

"Then why are you with him, why are you his spy? I don't understand you loved my mother. Why did you let her die?" The question hung in the air as Harry continued to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It is an early writing day. Maybe I can get out a couple chapters but this one is a definite. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Potter I didn't let your mother die, I tried to get her to come with me the night before it happened. I told her Dumbledore was planning something and she knew it. She knew all about Dumbledore's plans and said she needed to stay with your father." Severus said as he sat next to Harry, watching his face as he talked.

"What about Dumbledore. I thought that Voldemort was the one that wanted me dead. What happened to him all those years ago to make him vanish if he wasn't the one to come to the house that night?" Harry asked so many unanswered questions swimming in his head.

"Dumbledore needed a reason for Voldemort to be afraid. So he made up that Prophecy for me to hear and relay back to Voldemort, knowing I loved your mother and would want to protect her. Voldemort told me he didn't believe it and to tell the old man that he wasn't going to go after a child. So I told Dumbledore and he was outraged, the prophecy was already being told to everyone so he needed it to be true. He decided it was to be you to sacrifice and went to your house to dispose of you. Your father got in the way once he understood what was happening and Dumbledore killed him and then your mother. When he tried to kill you it didn't work, no one knew why at the time but I guess it had to do with your mother and the Djinn magic." Severus stated.

"Yes my grandmother wished for me to be safe." Harry replied hanging his head wishing his grandmother would have done the same for his mother also.

"Well it worked and gave you that scar you have. Later that night Dumbledore found Voldemort and they dueled. That resulted in Voldemort vanishing and you being proclaimed the boy who lived. Dumbledore took Voldemort's robes and placed them beside you and alerted the Auror's just as Black and Pettigrew arrived. He put the blame on Black and forced Pettigrew to morph and severed one of his hands." Severus finished off.

"Who are you really working for?" Harry asked as he raised his head and looked Severus in the eyes.

"Voldemort. Always has been him. I only convey what he tells me to the order, he knows everything that I have told Dumbledore and the rest of them." Severus offered up.

"Do you know what he is going to do with me now? I don't want him to own me. It was bad enough Malfoy did and almost.. I just don't want that to happen with Voldemort." Harry stated.

"What did Draco almost do Potter?" Severus sounded angry.

"He almost raped me, and the way Voldemort was acting I believe he will try also. I need my stone back, I need someone to get it and wish me free so I can protect it." Harry stated.

"I can't do that for you Harry, I am sorry." Severus replied as he stood up.

"Of course you can't you ass hole. You love the fact that I am owned by your Lord. You want to see me hurt and used don't you. Get out. Get out I don't want you near me!" Harry yelled.

"I can't do that either. I was given the task of watching you now just sit there and behave." Severus said as he walked and sat down in the chair opposite of Harry and waited until Voldemort returned.

It seemed like hours before the door opened and Voldemort and Rabastan entered the room. Harry looked up at the two men when his stomach twisted and a chill went through his body. He wanted out but something else was compelling him to want to stay and he didn't like it one bit. He needed to get back to his friends and he needed to be safe.

"Harry you will be leaving with Severus to go back to school. We don't want anyone worrying now. Draco will be going back with you so not to cause suspicion. Apparently Young Mr. Malfoy told me the school thinks you two are now dating, It will stop. I don't care how but it ends now. You are mine now Harry and when I call for you to come back here you will without hesitation, even if you are in the middle of a class I don't care how you do it, you come," Voldemort stated.

"Yes Master." Harry stated and turned to look at Severus waiting to leave when he met eyes with a very angry Rabastan. The man looked like he was ready to kill and Harry felt the same.

"Come." Severus stated and Harry followed all the way back to school.

When he reached the halls he ran back to the tower. He wanted to see Hermione and know there was at least a friendly face he could turn to. When he entered the common room everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. He stopped dead in his tracks as Ron walked over to him, fists clenched and looking for a fight.

"Are you still with Malfoy, Potter?" Ron asked.

"No. It was a mistake and never will happen again. I thought maybe he changed but he showed his true colors again." Harry stated and saw everyone look happier at that except for Ron.

"I still don't want you around me or my family Potter. You hurt my sister and took up with the enemy, no loyalties at all." Ron stated and turned around walking away.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. I tried talking to him but he never sees reason." She stated.

"I know. I just need to talk to Sirius. I need help." He stated and walked away from her to go out to the astronomy tower and write to his god-father. He was glad the man was now free after Pettigrew was caught, but now know that the rat man didn't kill his family or betray them he felt sorry for the small man.

_Sirius,_

_I miss you so much and wish that I was there instead of at this damn school. So much has happened that I need to tell you and I just wish that I would have seen you before term began. So many things wouldn't have happened if I had that chance. Please come to the school or allow me permission to visit it is really important. _

_Harry._

He received a letter the next morning from Sirius telling him to skip his classes and come to the house for the day. He said don't say anything to Dumbledore just leave and that is what Harry did. He stayed in bed when everyone else left for breakfast and quickly ran down to Severus quarters knocking loudly on his door.

"What is so important you are not at breakfast Potter?" He asked sneering at him.

"I need to use your floo. I need to go see Sirius. He gave me permission but doesn't want the Headmaster to know. Please." Harry begged. Severus nodded and allowed him into the room and the access to his floo.

Harry arrived at Grimmauld place and saw Sirius sitting in the chair awaiting his arrival. He ran right over to his God-father and hugged him for a long moment before explaining everything that had happened from receiving the letter from his mom, to turning into a Djinn, from Draco owning him then Voldemort. Everything Snape had told him and now worried about what the Dark Lord was going to use him for.

"Oh Harry. I had no idea that you were a Djinn. I wish I knew I would have been able to protect you. So Voldemort has your stone now?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and I don't want him to. I want it back. I need it back. I have a mate out there I will never be able to be with now, the one person that would protect me and not make me do stuff I hate." Harry was crying now. He hated his life.

"We will find out who your mate is and I will have Remus research more on your kind. I am his mate you know. He may be able to talk to you about the effects I had on him before we bonded. I wouldn't be able to tell you how he knew I was it for him." Sirius stated.

"Oh that's great. Absolutely great. Thank you I knew I could tell you all this and not worry. Mom said not to tell anyone because the pull to want to own me would be too strong." Harry replied.

"It might be to others Harry, but Remus is a werewolf with his own mate to think about and I am bonded to him as his mate so I wouldn't even think about wanting to own you when I am already owned myself." Sirius laughed making Harry finally laugh for the first time in days.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get the stone away from Voldemort and make sure Dumbledore doesn't find any of this out. You already asked Severus, which I think was stupid but I guess it didn't hurt to try at least. We just have to find someone that..." Sirius was interrupted by Harry grabbing his head and screaming.

"Something... not... right." He breathed threw the pain. Sirius scrambled over to him as fast as he could.

"What is wrong Harry?" He asked worry etched onto his face.

"Someone took the stone, I don't know who. It hurts so much. My magic is transferring, trying to transfer to a new master. I don't know who it is. I don't want this. Help Sirius please. Please help." Harry screamed one more time before he passed out in Sirius arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sirius was pacing the floor after he placed Harry gently onto the couch and waited. Remus came home a couple hours later to Sirius pulling at his hair and swearing.

"Sirius what is wrong?" Remus asked.

"Oh Moony it's Harry." Sirius broke down and told his mate everything.

A little while later Harry began to stir on the couch and Sirius rushed over to him. He waited until Harry was sitting up on the couch and began to talk.

"Remus is in the library looking up everything he can about Djinn. Do you know who your master is now Harry?" Sirius asked concern crossing his face.

"No. I won't know until they call me or tell me. I'm worried Sirius." Harry stated as he placed his head in his hand, body aching all over.

"I haven't found anything yet. Oh hi Harry, how are you feeling?" Remus asked as he came into the room.

"Like crap. I want out of this. I want my mate." Harry stated looking up at the other man.

"I can tell you how I felt around Sirius before I said anything to him if you would like?" Remus asked.

"Please. I want to find out who it is." Harry replied waiting for Remus to tell him.

"Well. My stomach would twist, I felt like I was going to get sick on occasions when ever I was close to him. My head would ache, I would feel cold chills running though out my body, like I needed something or someone to heat me up. That was the beginning. After a while the pains increased when we were together, and you can imagine what I went though since he was my best friend and we were always together. When he was with others I felt like I was going to die, my heart felt like it was being ripped out and it finally stopped when I told him, When we were dating and I knew he was mine most of the signs dulled, when we mated it all went away." Harry nodded when Remus finished and tried to think if he felt any of these things recently. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"What is it cub?" Sirius asked.

"I have felt the beginning's. The stomach twisting, feeling sick. Head aching and cold chills near two people. They are almost always together when it happens." Harry looked sick to his stomach.

"Who are they Harry?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort and Rabastan Lestrange." He replied and watched as Sirius and Remus' faces grew white.

"No. You can't mate with either of them Harry. Merlin I hope it isn't right. Voldemort would just use you for his own purposes and Rabastan is pure evil, he loves torturing to much, loves the blood and screams of others. He is Voldemort's second, right before Malfoy." Sirius stated. "I know he may not have killed your parents Harry and he may not be as evil as everyone makes him out to be but Voldemort is not someone you want as your mate. We will hope that it is someone else and if it is either of them we will take the stone for ourselves and set you free, then hide and protect the stone."

"I would rather try to get it right now then wait around and find out which of them is my mate. I don't want to be bonded to either one of them. I would be in fear of my life for ever." Harry replied.

"We need to find out who has the stone first, who is your new master before we can do anything right now. So the moment you figure it out you write to us and we will try to retrieve it." Remus stated.

"Alright. I need to get back to the school now before anyone realizes I am missing. Everyone thinks I am sick and in bed right now. Love you Sirius and I will let you know the moment I figure it out." Harry hugged the two men standing before him and floo'd back to Severus quarters. He waited until the class that was being held left the other room before going out.

"Did you find out anything useful Potter?" Severus asked as he entered the room.

"No, nothing useful. Just need to find a way to get my stone to Sirius or Remus and I can be free. But don't bother I know you won't help me Professor." Harry snarled and walked out of the classroom and went back to the tower. He loved being alone and in his bed, curtains drawn so no one could bother him. He laid there thinking about who his new master, owner could be and closed is eyes, hoping it wasn't someone who would really hurt him.

The next couple of days went by with nothing happening, and Harry was starting to get jumpy. He wanted to know why his new owner didn't call him or come to him. He just wanted the wait to be over with. During Potions class he couldn't pay attention and ended up having to stay after class with a very angry looking Snape. After everyone else left the room Snape turned around to him and started yelling.

"Why have you not gone to Voldemort when he has called you Potter? He is angry and is taking it out on me." Severus stated, Harry's eyes going wide.

"He doesn't know?" Harry asked.

"Doesn't know what Potter?" Snape snapped.

"Someone took the stone from him. I have a new Master and I don't know who it is. They have not called me as of yet." Harry replied.

"That can't be true. Who would steal from Voldemort. Come. Your coming with me." Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him through the Floo to Malfoy Manor. When he stumbled through he was caught by a set of arms and his body froze. He looked up into the concerned eyes of Rabastan just as the man was letting him go.

"Potter where have you been. Disobeying me and not coming when I called. I didn't think you had the ability to do that." Voldemort stated as he came into the room, Snape now holding Harry's arm.

"You are no longer my Master." Harry spat out and then fell to the ground screaming as the Dark Lord cursed him.

"Of course I am, I have your stone." Voldemort lifted the curse and held out a stone to Harry. Harry looked up at it and smirked.

"That is not my stone. That is just one that looks awfully similar." Harry spat out.

"Someone dared to steal from me. To take you from me?" Voldemort was getting pissed and Harry was getting scared. The Dark Lord lifted his wand at Harry again and went to shout another curse when Rabastan stood in front of him.

"My Lord. I think it would be more useful if we searched for the one who stole the stone." Rabastan stated staring right into Voldemort's eyes and not even flinching. Harry felt warmth go through his body as this man stood in front of him, protecting him.

"He is mine and I want that stone back." Voldemort walked up to Harry and lifted him from the ground, placing his lips upon Harry's quickly before walking away. Harry felt a chill go through his bones when he was kissed and it happened so fast he didn't have time to do anything.

"Take him back to school Snape." Rabastan stated not turning around to look at Harry at all.

"Thank you." Harry said and was about to say something else when the man spoke again.

"Get out of here, Now!" He snapped and walked away from Harry and Snape.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got this review last night with this question and I wanted everyone to know what the answer is just in case you saw it and had the same question. **

**Why did harry show his stone to draco? He didn't show it to hermione so why did it appear to draco? **

**The answer to that is this: **When he was with Hermione and the others at the house he didn't open his hands at all for the stone to appear or when he did he thought about it and controlled it first. When he was on the train he just quickly put his hand up when he saw Draco coming into the compartment trying to stop him from coming in and he wasn't thinking about the stone or controlling it at that time.

**Chapter 7:**

It wasn't right, just wasn't right. Who was his new master and why hadn't they summoned him yet. He was really starting to panic and unable to concentrate on any school work for the next couple days. He was grateful that Voldemort seemed to not find out who had his stone but all Harry wanted was his stone back so he could feel safe again. He was eating dinner that night in the Great hall sitting next to Hermione and trying to listen to what she was saying when he looked over at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with Malfoy.

The other boy smirked at him and Harry felt sick to his stomach. Just as dinner was ending Harry felt a pull to his magic and groaned. He knew it was time, his new master was calling him and he had to go to who ever it was. He quickly told Hermione he was going for a walk and left, not seeing the cold calculating eyes following him.

Harry let his feet carry him out of the Great Hall and through the entrance Hall towards the front doors. He sighed to himself as he opened the doors and quickly looked around making sure no one had seen him. He closed the big doors behind him as he made his way out into the grounds and towards the Forbidden Forest. Cold chills ran down his spine as he looked into the darkness and really didn't want to go walking in there again.

The call was getting stronger and his magic was pushing him forward. He hated this with every thing in him and wanting to just go to bed and not have to deal with this. Wasn't his life hard enough. His feet took him through the trees and into a clearing. He stood there not understanding when the magic inside him told him to stop. He looked around and didn't see anyone or anything that could be controlling him. He took a deep breath and was about to leave when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He just stood there not turning around, not wanting to know who it was.

He felt a hand on his shoulder moments later when the movement stopped. He hung his head down and waited for who ever it was to speak and tell him what to do. The hand clasped down on his shoulder and turned him around, another hand came to his chin and lifted his face up. As he felt his head move he closed his eyes, wanting to wait as long as he could to see who it was.

"Open your eyes." The voice snapped at him when his head was up. His eyes flew open and he felt like he wanted to get sick. First the son, now the Father.

"Master." He heard himself say and ground his teeth together to stop him from saying anything else.

"Oh that does sound good. My son said it would be one of the best things I have ever heard. And to have you here calling me that, I must say he was right." The man laughed and ran a hand down Harry's back.

"Why would you steal from Your Lord?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't deserve such a wonder. His mind is not like it used to be and he wouldn't treat you the way you should be, as a slave to be owned. He is starting to get his mind back and changing the rules." The man stated.

"So what you stole me back for your son?" Harry asked trying to step back but the arm on his back prevented him from moving.

"Oh no. Draco had come complaining to me about losing his new toy and I knew I had to get you for myself. No one will know it was me, you will not say anything to anyone about this." Lucius stated pulling Harry to himself and smashing his lips to his. Harry tried not to respond but he felt his magic forcing him to open his mouth and comply to the tongue that was asking for entrance.

He felt himself pulled flush against the body holding him as the man's lips left his mouth and moved down to his neck, nipping and licking until the teeth bit hard into the junction between his neck and shoulder, he screamed as he felt the blood trickle down his arm.

"Why?" He could only ask as Lucius move his face away from him.

"I wanted to mark you as mine, now everyone will know you are owned." The older man smirked. "You will floo directly to my rooms at the manor when I call you and be quiet when you enter. No one will know you are there. I will call you tonight so go to Severus quarters and lie about where you are going. Now leave." Lucius said as he apperated away.

Harry cried as soon as the other man left. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face as he let the idea of Lucius being his master sink in. He felt his feet start walking and didn't even bother going to the tower. He just made his way to a empty room close to Severus' rooms and waited. When he felt the call to go to Lucius he made his way down the hall and knocked on the door. When Severus opened the door the older man led him to his quarters and sat down.

"What did you want Potter?" He asked eyeing Harry.

"I need to go to Sirius again, please Sir." He asked hoping the other man wouldn't question him.

"You know where the floo is." He snapped and watched Harry walk away with his head down.

Harry stood in front of the floo and grabbed some powder to throw it in. Once he did he called out "Lucius Malfoy's quarters, Malfoy Manor." and hoped Severus didn't hear him.

Once he landed in the room he stayed quiet, not because he wanted to, no he wanted to scream and yell for anyone to get him out of here, but his magic made him stay quiet per his masters orders. He looked around and didn't want to sit on the bed, he didn't want to give Luicus the impression he wanted to do anything the other man was going to make him do. Then he heard someone walk by the room and a chill went up his spine and his stomach started aching.

He realized that his mate must be the one walking by and went to the door. He placed his face flush against the wood and heard it creak. He jumped back when he heard the foot steps stop right outside the room. He held his breath as he saw the handle start to move and the door begin to open. Just as the person was going to walk into the room he heard someone talk.

"Why are you entering my rooms with out my permission." He heard Lucius snarl to the other person.

"I heard something and went to check it out Lucius. Don't worry I wasn't trying to steal anything." He heard the amused tone of the other speaker and felt his heart jump, wishing he new who that voice belonged to.

"Well you can leave. There is nothing in there of value to you. Tell Our Lord that I will be down shortly." Harry felt himself breath as he now knew that Voldemort wasn't his mate. Just as he was backing up Lucius came into the room.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." He snarled once the door was closed.

"I was Master. I heard something and went to listen at the door. I'm sorry." Harry hated the submissive part of being a Djinn.

"I have a meeting to attend to. When I return I want you naked on that bed and waiting for me. You have one hour to be ready." Lucius snapped as he left the room and locked the door. Harry began to shake as he felt him self undress and move to lay on the bed.

It felt like forever while he waited, naked on the bed. He watched the clock and knew he still had a good fifteen minutes until his master returned. That was why he jumped and pulled the blankets over himself when the door opened just a minute later, hating the fact the Lucius was back early. But when he looked up at the person that walked in he flushed. His body felt hot and cold and his stomach began to hurt. Hie head felt like a hammer was hitting it and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch the person staring over at him now.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked as he moved closer to the bed, making Harry begin to sweat and his chest begin to ache.

"You... I...need Sirius." Harry said as he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Graphic sexual situation between two males in this chapter. If you don't like please don't read between the *******

**Chapter 8:**

When Harry awoke the room he was in was dark, his clothes were all on and the blanket was pulled up to his chin. He couldn't remember what had happened, all that he knew was one minute he was naked in Lucius Malfoy's room and then everything went black. Now he was somewhere familiar, not in his masters bed or where his master wanted him to be. He felt a pull and tried to move but quickly found his feet were bound to the bed.

"Hello. Help. Anyone here." He frantically called out and jumped when the door opened. "Sirius?" He asked as he saw his God-Father walk into the room.

"Yes Harry. Your in my house in your old room right now." The man replied as he sat on the bed next to Harry.

"Why can't I leave the bed?" Harry asked trying hard to get his feet undone with his hands but the knots were not coming on done, they must have been put on with magic, so he looked around for his wand to find it no where near him.

"You won't be able to leave Harry I am sorry. Until we get your stone from Lucius I can't allow you to try to go to him." Sirius said wish a frown on his face.

"How do you know it is him? I couldn't have told you I was told not to. I have to go. Please Sirius it hurts so much. He is angry." Harry pleaded as he frantically clawed at the ropes.

"No Harry. You have to stay here until we can find a way to help you." Sirius stated.

"So I'm a prisoner here. I have no rights and no freedom to do what I want. If that what you wanted Sirius. You say you couldn't feel the pull to want to own me but yet I am tired to the bed like your prisoner." Harry shouted hating everything he was saying but his magic was telling him to get out of here and get to his master.

"Harry I know you don't mean any of that and when we get this situated you will regret everything you just said." The man started to stand up but Harry reached out and grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"How did I get here. How did you find out Lucius is my Master?" Harry begged.

"Someone found you and brought you to us after you told him you needed me. Then you blacked out." was the reply.

"Who? Who took me away from my master?" Harry was angry he wanted to know who would do such a thing.

"I can't tell you that. He asked us not to unless you remembered him. As I can see you don't I am not permitted to tell you. I am sorry Harry. I will be back as soon as we figure this out." Sirius responded, prying Harry's hand off of his arm and left the room.

Harry curled up into a ball and cried. His head throbbed from the anger coming from his master. He needed to get out of here and back to him before it killed him. He knew Lucius wasn't going to be kind to him and probably beat and rape him for leaving but maybe the man would understand he didn't leave on his own free will. Maybe he would take mercy on him in the end. He screamed and yelled and hoped someone would just come in and untie him.

Harry had fallen asleep but woke up with fear running through him. He knew it wasn't his own and that it was that of his Master. Something was happening and he was calling out to Harry for help. Then a pain ripped through him again that he felt a couple times before making him yell out.

"NO. Not again. I don't want to change Masters again. Sirius. Sirius." He yelled until the door flew open and Sirius and Remus were standing there.

"What is wrong Pup?" Sirius asked running over to him.

"The stone. Lucius doesn't have it any longer. He was in so much pain before it was taken from him. I think Voldemort took it back. He's calling me. My new Master is calling me. Please let me go. I need to go. Please, please." He pulled at the ropes until his hands were bleeding and Remus had to tie his hands to the bed as well.

"What is going on in here?" Harry heard from the door. He was too tired to look up and see who it was but he knew it was his mate.

"mate." Harry said tiredly as his eyes began to close. He heard Sirius and Remus gasp before yelling started going though out the room.

"Get out of here now. He doesn't need you in his life. We appreciate that you saved him and brought him here but get out." Sirius was yelling.

"Mate?" Harry heard the confusion in the strangers voice and felt the man start to walk closer to him.

"No. No please don't. Hurts to much knowing can't have you." Harry whispered, turning his head away not wanting to know who this person was. Knowing that while someone else was his master he would never be able to be with his mate.

"I don't understand?" The confused stranger said.

"We will explain it to you downstairs. Sirius come, let's all go talk." Remus stated and Harry felt relief when the pain of his mate so close left, but the pain from his Master's call was still there. When the pain became almost unbearable he closed his eyes and concentrated on his Master and where the call was coming from. He felt a pull in his stomach and the world begin to spin. He ended up apperating and not even knowing how he really did it.

"Look at me Djinn." He heard the harsh voice of Voldemort snap at him.

"Yes Master." He opened his eyes and looked at the man only to notice a bleeding Lucius withering on the floor close by.

"Did this man touch you my Djinn?" His master asked.

"Only kissed Master." He replied. He jumped when Voldemort cast Crucio on Lucius making the man scream out in pain.

"Do you know what he had planned for you my little Djinn? Do you want to hear it and know why I am punishing him so gravely for stealing from me?" The man asked.

"Yes Master." Harry replied automatically.

"He was planning on bringing his son here and both of them sharing you. Would you have liked that little one?"

"No Master." Harry shivered at knowing his mate had gotten him away from that situation.

"You are mine Harry. No one else will be able to steal your stone from me again. You are going to do as I say when I say it, starting with you getting over here." Voldemort said and Harry moved swiftly over to his Master, being grabbed as soon as he was close enough and placed on the Dark Lord's lap.

****** SKIP IF DON"T WANT TO READ SLASH ***********

"I do see why you wanted him Lucius so pliable and wanting to his Master's touch." Voldermort said as he reached a hand into Harry's pants and grabbed his cock. It hardening at first touch and Harry screaming in his mind for his body to stop reacting.

""Does this feel good little one. My hand where no one else has touched?" He asked as he slowly slid his hand to the back of Harry's pants and gently and slowly inserted a finger into Harry's ass. Harry bucked up as the finger entered him and dropped his head onto Voldemort's shoulder.

"Yes Master." He heard himself reply.

"I think I will make Lucius watch as I take you. Take your virginity for myself, right here, right now so he knows what he will be missing." The man placed another finger into Harry's ass, stretching him, preparing him as he sucked on Harry's neck and used his other hand to wave his wand and remove all of Harry's clothes.

Harry felt a heat rise within him, and shame corse through his body. His mate should be the one to take this from him not Voldemort, but there was nothing he could do to stop this. He felt tears running down his face as the man picked him up and turned him around , placing Harry's hands on the throne and spreading Harry's ass in front of him.

"Lucius watch." Voldemort snapped as he slicked up his cock and slowly pushed it into Harry's body. Harry was lost in his mind, trying to tell himself to fight back, push this man away, but he couldn't. He could hear himself moaning in pleasure as his Master began to take him. Shoving himself into his body and wrapping a hand around his flacid cock. He felt his cock begin to Harden as he opened his eyes and saw Lucius staring where he lay on the floor.

He could tell the blonde wanted to be there with them. Joining his lord of the raping of Harry Potter. Harry dropped his head to his arms that were bracing in front of him and cried out as Voldemort's cock hit his prostate.

"that's it little one enjoy this. You feel so tight and hot around my cock. Clenching me within your body. This is going to be a daily thing. I don't think I will ever get enough of your body." Harry ground back against the thrusting and wished for it to end soon. He almost cried out in joy when he felt his own release followed shortly by Voldemort's. When the Dark Lord pulled out of him, Harry felt his clothes magically come back to his body.

******* END SLASH *********

"Now little one retire to my rooms and I will be joining you as soon as my meeting is over." Harry hung his head and left the room, crying all the way to the Dark Lord's room and feeling ashamed at what he had just done.

"My mate will never want me now." Was the last thought that came into his mind before he felt a spell hit him from behind and his body drop to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Going to get this out today as the only chapter. My B/f's birthday was this weekend and did a lot of things with his family and he had yesterday off from work. Today I am going to play my new game just got, been a loooong wait. So enjoy this chapter new one will be up tomorrow. **

**Chapter 9:**

Harry woke up in Sirius house again. He yelled out in pain as he knew his Master was angry. He twisted his body and concentrated like he did before but this time nothing happened. He stayed in the bed he was bound to and wanted out. He needed to get this pain to stop that his Master was causing him. He hated himself for letting things go as far as they did earlier and he wanted to go back to before he got this magic.

The door opened and showed Sirius standing there, looking tired and worn. He moved over to the bed and sat down next to Harry making him jump back as far as he could go. He didn't want his God-father to touch him. He was unclean and knew if this man knew what he just did he would hate him for it.

"Harry you are going to stay here until we get your stone back. I don't want anything to happen to you and your mate." Sirius began.

"Don't talk about him. He won't want me after what just happened. No one in their right mind would want a mate tainted." Harry screamed.

"Tainted? What do you mean Harry. What happened, who was your new Master?" Sirius asked reaching out and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Voldemort." Harry whispered.

"Oh Pup. I am so sorry. Your Mate will want you no matter what. He apparently already felt very protective over you before finding this out and he was the one to go right back and get you again. He wants to talk to you Harry." Sirius stated.

"No. I don't want to see him. I can't be with him right now, I am owned by another. Please leave me alone. Come back once you have my stone." Harry stated.

Sirius sighed and left the room and Harry alone. He made his way back down to the living room where he found a visitor waiting for him with Remus and Harry's mate. Harry's mate had his wand drawn and pointed at the visitor with a wand directed back at him.

"Why is this Death Eater standing in the middle of quarter Sirius? Call the Auror's" Dumbledore stated not taking his eyes off the other man his wand was pointed at.

Sirius walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder whispering to him. "I am going to stand in front of you and you quickly apperate out of here. Try to get the stone back for your mate and return." The man nodded his understanding to Sirius.

Sirius moved in front of Dumbledore and heard the pop of apperation shortly afterwards, making the Headmaster angry.

"Why did you let that man go. He is wanted for many crimes and one of them being a Death Eater." Dumbledore asked.

"He is not what he seems. We trust him and you will do nothing to harm him Dumbledore." Sirius responded.

"Where is Harry? He needs to return to school." The old man stated.

"He isn't doing well right now. You may not see him and he will return to school as soon as he can. Until them leave him alone." Sirius angrily said.

"He needs to be at the school where he can be protected. You of all people know this." Dumbledore said.

"I do understand this, but right now he is more protected here than at the school. Now leave." Sirius growled and watched as Dumbledore moved to the floo and left.

"That is not the end of us seeing him you know this love." Remus stated behind him.

"I know. I just don't want him near Harry for as long as possible. He will use Harry to hurt so many people, kill so many people that don't need to be killed. He would kill Harry's mate the first chance he got. There are others in the Death Eater ranks like him that would turn against Voldemort if they had a chance. We have to keep Harry out of Dumbledore's hands and keep that stone far away from him." Sirius stated determination in his eyes.

"I know. We need to wait and hope Harry's mate comes back with the stone and unharmed. We just have to wait." Remus said.

The next couple days seemed like hell for all three men in the house. Harry had been locked in the room on the bed with nothing to do. He was brought his food from either Remus or Sirius and walked to the bathroom with the chains still on him. He figured out the chains had magic suppressors on them that didn't allow him to do anything with magic. He felt the anger from his Master all the time and felt the pain from those he tortured because they had not found him yet.

Sirius and Remus waited in the living room when ever they could for Harry's mate to return. Worrying more and more everyday that he would not be able to get the stone or he was figured out and killed. The floo flared to life and they jumped from their seats waiting for someone to come through. Suddenly a small package came flying into the room and they ran over to it. On top of the box was a note written to them from Harry's mate.

_Sirius,_

_ I found where he kept the stone and waited until I was able to get it from him without being seen. I didn't touch it with my hands so Harry is still bound to him, you need to touch it and transfer the magic over to one of you and you will be his new Master. I am sorry I couldn't come with the stone, I don't want him to figure out I was the one who took it. I will be by as soon as I can and if Harry wishes to see me I will be there, if he chooses not to have anything to do with me then I will leave him be. I don't know much about this mate business, but I feel empty without him around, please let him know that and let him know I don't care what happened with The Dark Lord, it was not his choice and I would still love to be his mate. _

Sirius looked from the note to the box and quickly opened it, looking at the little stone sitting among a cloth. He looked over to Remus who nodded his head and sat back. Sirius reached down into the box and picked the stone up, holding it within his palm and feeling the magic run through his body.

They heard Harry scream upstairs and took off running to the boy's room. They saw him crying on the bed and pulling at his chains.

"Harry calm down. What is the matter?" Sirius asked.

"Another new Master. I can't take this anymore Sirius, please kill me." Harry pleaded, tears running down his face.

"No." Sirius firmly said holding out his hand and taking a breath before opening it and reviling the stone before speaking again. " I free you Harry." The magic took over and the stone floated in the air and over to Harry who held out his hand and took the stone.

"Oh Merlin. How did you get this? I'm free? Finally free?" Harry stated smiling brightening his face.

"Your Mate got this for you Harry. He sent it here and allowed one of us to become your new Master so we could free you. We have to hide that stone." Sirius began.

"We can't." Harry opened his hand and the stone disappeared, then he closed and opened his hand again and the stone came back. "I just have to control it. I have to make sure I don't let it come out again around anyone else. I am never free of the stone." Harry stated.

"We'll we just have to make sure no one else but us or your mate gets the stone." Remus stated.

"I don't want him here. I don't want him around please. Not after everything that has happened." Harry pleaded.

"He doesn't care what has happened. He knows apparently and he wanted you to know he would love to be your mate and feels empty without you around." Sirius said.

"I don't want him here. Not just yet. I have to come to terms with everything that has happened before I can be with my mate. Please Sirius, if he comes here just tell him I need time." Harry replied.

"What if I put a magic block on you from feeling who your mate is. Then when anyone comes over you will not know who it is. You know we have a couple spies in the Death Eaters so you won't know who it is if they show up. Then you can get to know them before with out knowing who it is." Sirius suggested.

"That sounds great. Can you even do that?" Harry asked hope showing in his eyes.

"I can't but we both know a very smart witch who can research and do it, if you will allow us to talk to her and let her know what is going on." Sirius suggested.

"Hermione. I trust her. Alright let's do this." Harry said as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Rest pup." Remus said as he grabbed Sirius arm and pulled him out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

It took about a week for Hermione to find the right spell and potion combination to put a block of Harry's Djinn magic, but it would only be enough to stop the pull to his mate. If anyone got a hold of his stone he would be owned again by who ever it was.

In the week that it took for her to find this information Harry's mate continued to come around to talk to Sirius and Remus. He knew Harry didn't want to be around him at this time but he was going to be sure that he would be around right after he had the block put on. He wanted to get to know his mate for who he was and not what the world at large saw him to be.

He felt an immediate attachment to the boy when Draco brought him to the manor. He felt a sort of protectiveness for Harry that he had never felt for anyone before and the more he was around him the attachment became so bad that he wanted to be around when ever he was. When Voldemort took control of Harry he knew he would be able to see him more often, his Lord would have him follow him around just in case he needed something done right away. He was one of the only ones that his Lord trusted. That trust was what enabled him to save Harry both times and retrieve his stone back.

Sirius continued to tell him to be patient with Harry, that he would come around and trust him as his mate and as the one person who would protect him and care for him above everyone else. He couldn't understand how Sirius and Remus could trust him so fast but he wasn't really going to question them about it, not wanting them to get any doubts in their minds his intentions towards Harry.

He never wanted to stone in his possession. It wasn't because he didn't trust himself with it, he wanted Harry to always be free and be able to make his own choices in his life. That was why he didn't pick the stone up with his hands when he stole it back from his Lord. He picked it up with a scarf and placed it right into the box to send to Sirius, knowing that the other man would free Harry.

The week was a slow one. He almost jumped for joy when he received word that Harry took the potion and Hermione did the spell and the only thing now was for him to come over and see if Harry felt the pull towards him. He was nervous. What if it didn't work and Harry felt the pull, seeing that it was to him and hated him. He wouldn't blame him. The Order may have a lot of spies in the death eater's but he wasn't one until now.

He waited another two days per Sirius request. They had some of the spies visit and report what was going on to them with Harry present. Harry got along fine with all of them and of course didn't feel a pull. He pulled all his inner strength together before he apperated to his location, hoping that this all worked. He landed in the Kitchen and heard quiet talking coming from the sitting room. He walked to the door and listened for a moment.

"Alright Harry. You have met a couple of the new spies for the order and we have one more. He has some information on Voldemort, more than the others since he is high up in rank." Sirius stated.

"Can we trust this person Sirius. Him being so close to Voldemort, are you sure he can be trusted?" He heard Harry asked.

"Don't worry pup we can trust him with our lives." Remus returned.

"Come on in now." Sirius said making him take a deep breath as he pushed open the Kitchen door.

He saw Harry's eyes widen when he entered and for a moment he thought that he could feel the pull but he saw Harry relax a moment later as he moved closer. Sirius motioned for him to sit down on the couch next to Harry, he was anxious to see how the boy would react being that close. When he sat down all Harry did was slightly turn his body so he could hear what he had to say.

"Well Voldemort is on an outrage. He lost you Harry and he isn't happy. He thought he had the war won with having your stone and all control over you. He is sending all the children of the Death Eaters to the school to search for you, so I wouldn't be going back there just yet. He's also taking one Death Eater at a time and interrogating them, torturing them, trying to figure out who took you away and who stole your stone. I have been lucky so far, he trusts me and hasn't even glanced my way, but when the rest are done with I will be next. I have many blocks on my memories and thoughts so I should be able to get away from him finding out the truth, at least from me." He stated and saw worry etch onto Harry's face.

"What if you can't block him from seeing that you know who it was and that you are now working for us?" Harry asked.

He realized that Harry didn't realize it was him who saved him and his stone. He was slightly grateful for that knowing he would then know he was his mate. He wanted Harry to get to know him and trust him and know that he was always going to protect him.

"I will receive punishment. I can spin it how ever I can to get him to still trust me." He replied.

"How do we know you are not doing that to us right now?" Harry asked.

"Your God-Father knows I am on your side from here on out. I wouldn't betray you no matter what. I have seen horrible things at the side of Voldemort and was only there because of my brother. I do not wish to stay long than I have to." He stated and almost jumped when Harry's hand landed on his leg. Heat ran all through his body at that one touch and he wanted more.

"Why don't you stay here now? You will be safe and he won't be able to find out any information from you." Harry said.

"I would love nothing more than to be able to do that Harry, but if I don't return he will know it was me and he will stop at nothing to get me back there and kill me. I may not get along with my brother that much but he is my brother and I love him. He knows this and he will threaten my brother's life to get me back." He stated.

"I understand. Thank you for telling us this information and I hope we can get to know each other better. We need to know all the way's in to the Manor that are not protected and a good time to strike so I can kill that man once and for all." Harry said with determination.

"I will do my best to make sure you have the opportunity as soon as possible. I will report anything I find out. If I am unable to come here my self I will send the information with another spy. I do hope you will allow me to come by and just chat once in a while also." He said.

"Yes that would be good. Getting to know the spies we have has helped me understand why they joined him and what they would like to see happen once this war is over. We need a change in this world. If you know who helped me get away from there and get my stone back, please thank them for me. I wish to one day thank them myself but now is not the right time for several reasons." Harry said hanging his head down.

He knew the boy was thinking about what Voldemort did to him and he wished he could have stopped that awful thing from happening. There was no way he would've been able to do that without getting them both killed. He reached over and chanced placing his hand over Harry's and holding it.

"I am sure they did it to protect you and they had hoped to do it before anything bad had happened. I am also sure that the person would love to get to know you better in the near future, and nothing that had happened would change that." He said smiling at the boy.

"Thank you. I need to go rest now. I'm tired from all the meetings lately and my magic is somewhat off." Harry said standing up and walking out of the room. When the three men heard his bedroom door close they relaxed.

"I'm guessing the spell and potion worked then?" He asked the other two men.

"Yes. But it has taken a toll on him. I think he is trying to push past it to see if he can feel anything for any of you. It worked though. I am sure he would've acted differently around you if he knew. Now to just get him to trust you and get to know you for more then just a Death Eater." Sirius stated.

"I know. I will be back to talk with him. I need to go now before I am missed. Thank you for trusting me, both of you." He nodded his head before apperating out of the house and back to his room in the manor. Thoughts of Harry and his touch going through his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

It had been another week since Harry took the potion, he was slowly going insane now wanting to know who his mate was. He knew it had to be one of the spies coming in to report to the order. He was now sitting around the table with everyone, listening to the reports coming in. He felt anxious. One person wasn't here and he wanted to know where he was. He had been coming over for a couple days after Harry had taken the potion and sat with him, talking, playing chess and just getting to know each other. All the others had been doing this also, and Harry knew this was to throw him off on who was really his mate.

He felt a hollow place within him when he noticed this person was missing. He continued to move in his chair, fidgeting with hands and getting funny looks from his god-father. The meeting was finally over, Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and said his good byes before running out of the room and up to his own. Just as he sat on the bed the door opened and Sirius walked in looking worried.

"Where was he? Why wasn't he here?" Harry all but screamed at the man when he saw him enter.

"Who are you talking about Harry?" Sirius asked walking over to him.

"Rabastan. The only spy that wasn't at the meeting. Why wasn't he there and why hasn't he been around? Do I bore him, has he gotten sick of doing what you guys asked all the spies to do?" Harry yelled pulling at his hair.

"And what did we ask them to do Harry?" Sirius knew that Harry was starting to get the idea about his mate and watching Harry go through this was hard.

"You told them all to come around and talk with me, to try and get me to not know who my mate is. But I know. I now know. I'm scared something has happened to him. We should have tried harder to get him to stay here when he knew what Voldemort was going to be doing." Harry whispered.

"You think it is Rabastan?" Sirius asked.

"I know it is him. I haven't felt anything towards him while he is here but the moment he leaves I feel something missing. He hasn't been around for a couple days and it hurts thinking he is either hurt or he doesn't want me." Harry stated.

"Oh pup. He does want you, but he is close to Voldemort. He is probably on a mission for him or having to do something else. Don't worry he will be around soon I just know it." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and was glad the waiting for him to figure out who it was, was finally over.

Harry was trying to keep himself occupied while waiting for Rabastan to show up again. Hermione came over during a weekend when no one would miss her at the school. They talked about how everyone was doing, what she was learning at the school and about Harry's mate.

"From what I remember from seeing him before he is rather good looking Harry." Hermione said as she smiled.

"I know he is. It's just he has been on Voldemort's side for so long how can we really know he wouldn't turn me in?" Harry worriedly asked her.

"Well he did save you twice and get your stone back." Hermione reasoned with him. Harry held out his hand and his stone popped up.

"I know. It feels good to have this back." He closed his hand making it vanish again, having more control over it now that he has been practicing. "I just don't see why he would want someone like me. I'm much younger than he is and Oh my god. What if he only is with me because he feels the pull towards me and it isn't his choice at all." Harry quickly asked.

"Oh Harry I don't think that is the case. Your age is nothing in this world. I think you need to stop questioning all of this and just let it happen. You liked spending time with him and I think that" Hermione was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the living room.

Harry darted off the bed and quickly ran sown the stairs. All he saw at first was his god-father and Remus kneeling down on the living room floor over something, over someone. Harry heart dropped when he walked closer and saw Rabastan, beaten and bloody, passed out in front of the other two men.

"Oh God." Harry said as he darted around the other two and knelt down, placing his hand on Rabastan's face. "Is... is he dead?" Harry breathed out finally.

"No. He has a pulse but barley. We need to get him on the couch. Harry help us." Sirius said.

"Why don't we levitate him there?" Harry asked stepping back.

"We don't know what happened and we don't want magic to hurt him any further until he is checked out. Hermione go to the school and get Madam Pomfrey." Hermione nodded her head and went through the floo.

Harry placed his hands behind Rabastan's head and help the other two men lift and carry him onto the couch. He looked over his mate and felt like crying. His face was swollen and covered in blood and bruises. His shirt was torn apart and cuts were showing all along his chest and stomach, caked in blood. His hands and arms looked to be broken and Harry didn't want to imagine was was wrong on the inside of the man. He leaned over the couch and rested his head on his mates chest, not caring about the blood and closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more then to have his mate healed and better. Wanting him to be talking to him and smiling at him and making him feel safe.

"Oh my." Harry heard and opened his eyes to a bright light shining in front of him. He moved back and the light vanished into Rabastan's still body. Moments later he heard Rabastan mumble and slowly open his eyes. When Harry moved further back he saw that his mate was all healed, no cuts or scratches or bruising any where.

"How?" Harry asked the room.

"Well Mr. Potter it looks like your magic will heal your mate. This is good because from what Hermione told me he would've been in a lot of pain if he woke up the way he was before." Harry turned around and saw Madam Pomfrey standing behind him. "Now let me look him over real quick." Harry nodded and moved back. He didn't know what to do or what to say so he just sat in a chair and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Harry was pacing in his room not wanting to go out and see his mate, but he needed to know what they were all talking about. So he slowly and quietly crept out of his room and down the hall, they were all sitting in the guest room talking to Rabastan. When Harry got to the door he noticed it was cracked open just a little bit and he slid down next to it and sat on the floor.

He didn't want them to know he was out there, he wanted to hear the truth come out of all their mouths and not lies just to make him feel safe. He needed to know what was going on and if Rabastan actually cared for him or if he would turn in him at the last moment.

"What happen Rabastan?" Sirius asked and Harry could tell his God-father was really worried.

"He knows that it was me who freed Harry and stole his stone. I just barley got away, my brother distracted him." Rabastan stated.

"Do you know what he is planning on doing?" Remus asked.

"I know he has a spy in the order, someone other than Severus. I don't know who it is but he is going to use them to try and get Harry, or his stone away from him. He will not stop until he has Harry again." Harry heard the upset tone in Rabastan's words.

"We can't let that happen. We have to find out who the spy is and stop them." Remus said and Harry heard him stand up and walk around.

"Remus we don't know who it could be, it could be anyone. Maybe Severus will know." Sirius started to say but was interrupted.

"No he won't. If I don't know who it is then no one but Voldemort knows. Other than Lucius and Severus I was the only other one he told everything to. I wish I was more help, I don't want anything to hurt Harry." Rabastan said. "He doesn't want to see me does he?"

"I don't know what he is thinking right now. He will come to you when he is ready, just give him time." Harry heard Remus try to reassure Rabastan.

"I get it. I will wait however long I have to. When I figured out he was my mate it changed everything."

"When did you figure it out?" Sirius asked. Harry held his breath and waited for the answer himself. He heard Rabastan let out a breath before he started speaking again.

"I don't know really. I just knew when I first saw him at the Manor I had to help him get away. I hated seeing what was happening to him. I always watched him from a distance before, because Voldemort wanted me to. Most of the time I didn't mind, I got to know him because of that. Just watching and waiting. When he was at the manor and so close, I wanted to be near him all the time. I felt this pull. But I know it is more than that, I have always felt drawn to him. Then when you guys explained everything to me about his Djinn side I knew right then." Rabastan answered.

"So you didn't really know until after you saved him the first time. Why did you save him that time?" Remus asked.

"I knew he needed to get away from there and I knew that he belonged here with his family. He is not someone to be owned. He is the only one who can end this war and I want to be by his side when he does it." Harry stood up then and walked back to his room.

He thought that Rabastan was only doing these things because of the pull, but apparently he had been watching Harry for a long time and not just because he was ordered to. He needed to find out more and have some alone time with him. So he would wait until the older man was alone and talk to him.


End file.
